<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pin Me Down by QueenieLacy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053247">Pin Me Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy'>QueenieLacy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Choking, Deep Throating, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Gentle Dom Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Handcuffs, Kink Discovery, Kneeling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Slightly overwhelmed TK, Spanking, Sub TK Strand, Supportive Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), TK’s past boyfriends being dicks, Undressing, kink discussion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you have kinks?”<br/>“Kinks?” Carlos questioned, slightly confused by the question.<br/>“I mean, like, in the bedroom.” TK explained.</p>
<p>Or, TK really hopes he isn’t turning Carlos off by mentioning what turns him on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pin Me Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by how TK always seems to raise his hands above his head during make out scenes, as if he’s waiting for Carlos to pin him down and handcuff him to the nearest piece of furniture.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>TK stared straight ahead at the bright light emitting from the TV. He couldn’t tell anyone what was actually on the screen. His mind was a million miles away from the present moment, chewing on his bottom lip as his thoughts overtook him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Penny for your thoughts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, what!” TK nearly fell off the couch when Carlos’ voice broke through his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy, tiger.” Carlos chuckled at TK’s reaction. “You want to tell me what you’re thinking about before you chew your lips off.” Carlos reached up and used his thumb to pull TK’s bottom lip from between his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK sighed as he turned to face Carlos. “I just don’t want you to take it the wrong way…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t.” Carlos quickly assured his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or get angry…” TK added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t.” Carlos reassured him, grabbing TK’s hand and giving it a supportive squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or think that I’m weird.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s too late for that. I already think you’re a weirdo.” Carlos laughed but TK frowned as he pulled his hand back. “But you’re my weirdo.” Carlos quickly added and pulled TK’s hand up to his lips, placing a kiss to his wrist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I don’t want you to think that I’m forcing you into something because I would never…” TK shook his head. “Forget it. I didn’t say anything. This never happened. Let’s watch TV. What’s on anyway?” TK tried to pull away from Carlos but his lover wasn’t having it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey.” Carlos stopped TK from moving away from him. Carlos cupped his cheek to force TK to look at him. “You know you can tell me anything.” Carlos leaned in to kiss TK on the lips. “Talk to me, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK nodded as Carlos pulled back from their kiss. “I, I’m…” TK swallowed hard before continuing. “Do you have kinks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kinks?” Carlos questioned, slightly confused by the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, like, in the bedroom.” TK explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” Carlos’ mouth fell open as he thought about TK’s question. “I don’t think so…” Carlos honestly hadn’t had much kinky sex in his life. Vanilla sex seemed to do it for him just fine, especially since TK came into his life. It was enough just to have the sexy firefighter turned paramedic in his bed. “Do you?” Carlos questioned. He figured TK must have some since he brought it up and he genuinely wanted to know all about them. He’d try anything once especially for the love of his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” TK cleared his throat. “The other night...you…” TK felt his face heat up as he thought back to that night of lovemaking. “The way you grabbed my hips really hard and held me down, pushing me into the mattress and-.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t know where that came from.” Carlos awkwardly scratched the back of his head. He wasn’t sure what came over him that night. No wonder TK thought he had kinks. “I’m sorry if-.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Don’t apologize. Actually...” TK cut off his boyfriend’s apology. “I really liked it because I…well...” TK felt his blush deepening. “I’m sexually submissive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Submissive?” Carlos swallowed hard. He wanted to say more, but he couldn’t find any other words after TK’s revelation. His mind started to race with interesting thoughts, and he couldn’t speak and form these thoughts at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK nodded. “You’ve heard of BDSM?” TK asked and Carlos quickly nodded. “Well, I’m a submissive. I like giving up control to my partner and just...being at their mercy and using me for their pleasure, so when you held me down like that I…I’ve been trying to keep this under wraps, but the other night brought the submissive in me back up to the surface and I’ve been thinking about it. I guess I just wanted to know what you felt about it and if you wanted to try...things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos still wasn’t able to form words. His brain short circuited the moment TK started talking about being a submissive. His mind immediately began to dream up images of himself holding a naked TK down and having him completely at his mercy. Carlos could feel his jeans growing tighter as his cock hardened at these new thoughts that he never knew he needed to turn into realities. Unfortunately, his partner wasn’t a mind reader and TK took the silence as rejection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to!” TK panicked. “Forget I said anything! I don’t want you to be uncomfortable! I was just...fuck, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything! I-.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey.” Carlos cut through TK’s panic by reaching out and grabbing him. He pulled TK against his chest and kissed the top of his head. “Easy.” Carlos rubbed at TK’s side to soothe him and felt his lover begin to relax against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t say anything…” TK mumbled into Carlos’ chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, baby. I was just thinking about what you said.” Carlos explained. “And I would like to try but-.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But?” TK questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never done anything like that before.” Carlos admitted. “What if I can’t satisfy you? What if I hurt you? What if I’m not good at being…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Dom?” TK filled in the blank and Carlos nodded. TK pulled away so he could look his boyfriend in the eye. “The fact that you’re worried about that stuff is a good indication also, you showed a lot of potential the other night.” TK added with a wink, making Carlos chuckle. “Besides, there’s more we need to talk about when it comes to this and it’s not like I’m expecting whips and chains right out of the gate. We can take this slow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos nodded before leaning in to give TK a kiss. “Why were you sitting on this for so long?” Carlos wondered. He remembered TK saying something about keeping his feelings under wraps. “You know you can tell me anything especially when it comes to our relationship and your needs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to lose you.” TK spoke softly. “I’ve had guys react badly to this in the past and I wasn’t sure how you’d take it. I really don’t want to mess this up.” Carlos cupped TK’s cheek and pulled him in for another kiss. Carlos could imagine Alex or another one of TK’s boyfriends putting him down for liking this, and TK having to put this part of himself under lock and key. It made him wonder just how long TK had kept this hidden and not allowed himself to seek out the pleasure he longed for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No more holding onto stuff like this, okay?” Carlos gave TK another kiss before continuing. “We come to one another and discuss it. No judgments.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK nodded. “No judgments.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Carlos cleared his throat. “So, um...can you tell me more about what you like as a submissive?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wide grin formed on TK’s face before he snuggled closer to his boyfriend. “I’d love to.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d like to try tonight, if you’re up for it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK swallowed hard as he looked at the text from Carlos. It wasn’t descriptive, but he knew exactly what his boyfriend was talking about. It had been a few weeks since he first brought up the topic of kinks and being a submissive and if TK knew anything about his lover, it was that Carlos Reyes never did anything half-assed. If he was going to do something, he gave it his all and made sure to put his best foot forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos took his time, making inquiries and learning more and more about TK’s likes and dislikes. TK noticed how Carlos would randomly grab him and pull him close, or smack his ass as he walked by him in the kitchen, just trying things to see how he would react. It honestly wouldn’t have surprised TK if Carlos went to the library and did research on his lunch break or between shifts. The fact that Carlos was offering meant that his boyfriend felt well prepared and that sent a tingle up his spine. A well-prepared Carlos was a dangerous Carlos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m always up for it </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK replied and then continued to ready himself for the end of his shift. He smiled to himself when he realized Carlos sent the text so close to the end of their workday. His boyfriend had planned this, probably thought about it all day. TK began to pack up his bag when his phone buzzed again. He grabbed it and gulped loudly at the words on the screen. He bit his bottom lip as he read the instructions from Carlos, trying his best to burn them into his memory.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! You ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK jumped, almost dropping his phone, when his father called out to him. He was about to ask his dad what he needed to be ready for, but then it dawned on him.  “Um, yeah.” TK remembered his dad would be dropping him off at Carlos’ place since their shifts didn’t line up. Carlos would be getting off an hour after him which would explain the set of instructions. TK smirked at his phone as he read the message again. “How clever, Officer Reyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Owen questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, let’s go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK barely listened to a word his father said on the drive over to Carlos’ condo. All he could think about was being ready by the time Carlos got off shift. TK kept checking the time on his phone as his dad moved through the Austin traffic. Would he even have enough time? He didn’t want to disappoint Carlos. TK wanted to show him that he could be a good sub, that this would all be worth his time.</span>
</p>
<p>TK bailed out of his dad’s truck with a hurried goodbye and promises to talk to him tomorrow before Owen could even get the truck into park. He did his best to walk normally to the door but quickly opened it and rushed inside. He made sure the door was secure before taking off his shoes and moving them to their place. </p>
<p>TK rushed upstairs and went to unpack his bag and put everything away as Carlos instructed. He then took off his clothes and placed them in the hamper before making his way to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and let the water heat up before stepping inside. He washed away all of today’s calls, stress, problems and made sure he was squeaky clean before exiting.</p>
<p>
  <span>TK toweled off and lotioned his body before spraying the cologne that Carlos really likes onto his body, as he had been directed to, and walked back into the bedroom. TK moved over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, grabbing the bottle of lube and then sitting on the bed. He laid on his back and bent his knees, placing his feet on the mattress. He opened the bottle and poured a bit of lube on his fingers before reaching between his legs. He let out a quiet gasp when his finger breached his entrance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I want you to open yourself up for me. Lay on your back and use your fingers. Do Not Touch Your Cock. Do Not Cum.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK let a whimper escape as a second finger joined his first. He wondered what would happen when Carlos got home. Would he just bend him over and fuck him without regard? Did he have toys that he wanted to use? The possibilities were endless. He continued to finger himself until his heard keys jingle and the lock on the front door click. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit.” TK quickly pulled his fingers from his ass and put the lube back in the drawer. He quickly ran back into the bathroom to wipe his fingers before running back into the bedroom. He made his way to the foot of the bed and went down onto his knees. TK bowed his head and put his hands behind his back and waited for Carlos. He could hear the other man moving through the home. His heart rate picked up when he heard Carlos climbing the stairs and walking down the hall. It wasn’t long before he heard the door to the bedroom open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK nervously waited for Carlos to say something or make a move. Even though he was looking down, he could tell Carlos was just standing in the doorway watching him. He tried not to fidget under his gaze, remaining settled in his face. TK then heard Carlos cross over the threshold, his bare feet patting against the hardwood floor. He heard what sounded like a bag being placed on the dresser and Carlos, maybe, taking off his utility belt. TK’s breathing hitched when he heard Carlos walk over to him. He could see the blue uniform pants in his peripheral vision, moving slightly past him to sit on the ottoman at the foot off the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK had to take in a deep breath to stop himself from scrambling over to Carlos in his excitement. He wanted to be sexy for Carlos and not a fumbling idiot, so he coolly turned and began to crawl to him. He heard Carlos’ sharp intake of breath and TK catalogue this as something that was a turn on to the police officer. TK crawled until he was between Carlos’ legs. He moved to kneel again with his eyes down and his hands behind his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos cupped TK’s chin and tilted his head up so their eyes could meet. “Aren’t you a pretty sight…” Carlos dipped down to kiss TK on the lips, forcing his tongue into his lover’s mouth. TK moaned into the kiss as he rose up onto his knees to meet Carlos halfway. The kiss had only begun to get heated when Carlos pulled back. TK moved forward to chase his lips, but Carlos cupped his chin to stop him. “You’ll get more if you’re good for me.” Carlos explained and TK quickly nodded. “Now, help me undress. Unbuttoned this shirt for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Carlos.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no. When we’re like this, you can call me sir or papi. Officer is fine too.” Carlos smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, sir.” TK bit his lip. He should have known better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos shook his head. He should have put that in his earlier text. “I should of told you that earlier.” Carlos kissed TK so he would stop biting his lip. “Come on.” Carlos then leaned back slightly so TK could undress him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK reached up to carefully undo the buttons on Carlos’ shirt. He untucked it so he could get to the bottom buttons and then pushed it off Carlos’ shoulders. Without having to be asked, TK folded the shirt and gently placed it on the ottoman next to Carlos. TK then reached out for the white undershirt. He looked at Carlos and was given a nod. He untucked the shirt and helped bring it up and over Carlos’ head so he was shirtless. TK folded up the shirt and placed it on top of the other. TK then reached for the button on Carlos’ pants. He looked up at Carlos to silently ask for permission and when given, TK unbuttoned Carlos’ pants and pulled down the zipper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take my dick out.” Carlos ordered and TK happily complied, reaching in and gently pulling out his half hard cock. “Get me hard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” TK licked his lips before getting to work. He held the base while his tongue traced along the large vein on the underside. He then moved to kiss the tip before letting his tongue swirl around the head and drop into the slit, tasting Carlos’ precum with every flick of his tongue. TK opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around Carlos’ cock. His head bobbed up and down, his tongue running along the bottom and sides as he took Carlos further into his mouth. He felt Carlos growing harder with every movement of his tongue until he was rock hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open that throat for me…” Carlos placed a hand on the back of TK’s head, giving him a little push and making TK deep throat him. He let out a moan as he watched his cock completely disappear into TK’s mouth. “Fuck…” He swore under his breath as soon as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of TK’s throat and the squeeze felt almost as tight as TK’s hole. Carlos held TK’s head steady as he moved his hips, fucking TK’s mouth with slow but powerful strokes. “That’s my good boy. That’s it. Let me use that mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK moaned at the praise he received, practically preening in the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, that perfect mouth.” Carlos’ fingers gripped TK’s hair hard and TK hummed around the cock in his mouth. “That’s my good boy.” Carlos continued to praise. TK kept his focus on taking Carlos’ cock down his throat, trying to keep himself from gagging and reminding himself to breathe through his nose. He was so focused that he didn’t realize Carlos had taken something out of his pocket with his free hand. It wasn’t until he felt Carlos press the cool metal to the back of his neck that he realized what it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK felt a shiver go up his spine when he felt the handcuffs against his skin. The excitement he felt made him falter and he gagged around Carlos’ cock. Carlos pulled him off by his hair and TK gasped, sucking in deep breaths as Carlos tipped his head back. Before TK could completely recover, Carlos pressed in for another searing kiss. “Get up here, on my lap.” He ordered against TK’s lips before pulling away to sit upright. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” TK answered before crawling up onto Carlos’ lap. He straddled the man, his ass sitting on top of Carlos’ cock while his own hard-on pressed into the police officer’s stomach. Carlos tilted TK’s head down for another kiss, this time a bit softer than the last. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put your hands behind your back.” Carlos said between kisses and TK eagerly did as he was told, placing his hands behind his back with his wrist together. Carlos reached around TK and pressed the cuffs to his wrist. TK could hear the clink of the metal and then the sound of the cuffs closing around his wrists. They were on tight, but not tight enough to cut into his wrist and cause him pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Carlos had secured TK’s arms behind his back, he grabbed at the man’s hips to bring him closer if that was even possible. His mouth found TK’s neck and collarbone, leaving bite marks and other small bruises along the delicate skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah…” TK quietly moaned when he felt Carlos’ teeth graze his nipple. He felt Carlos’ hands leave his hips and snake around to his backside. One of his hands grabbed at his ass cheek, spreading him open slightly while Carlos’ finger found his hole. “Ah, sir!” TK whined when Carlos pushed one of his long fingers inside of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, good boy.” Carlos hummed when his finger met little resistance. “You got yourself ready like I asked you to.” He added and TK nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you touch your cock?” Carlos questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK immediately shook his head. “No, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you cum?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a good boy. My perfect boy.” Carlos slid another finger inside of TK and listened to his boy moan as he worked him open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK gasped and pushed back on the fingers inside of him, attempting to ride them, but got a shock when Carlos used his free hand to smack him on the ass. “Don’t move.” Carlos warned and TK let out a whine. “I can stop…” Carlos threatened and TK knew better than to push his luck. TK tried his best to remain still while Carlos played with his hole. He bit his lip as his body started to shake from the pleasure. Once Carlos was finished, he pulled his fingers from TK’s hole and wrapped his arms around TK’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” TK was startled when Carlos suddenly stood up. He automatically moved to wrap his arms around his neck but TK was soon reminded of the handcuffs on his wrist. They didn’t go far, just to the bed behind them. Carlos carefully lowered TK to his feet before turning him around and bending TK over the bed. <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK could hear Carlos’ pants hitting the floor and some more shuffling before he felt Carlos’ hands on his ass, pulling his cheeks apart. He then felt Carlos’ slick cock between his cheeks and realized the other shuffling he heard must have been Carlos getting the lube. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this what you want?” Carlos rubbed his cock against TK’s hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir, please.” TK begged as he arched his back, letting his ass rise a bit higher. “Please, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since you said please…” Carlos used his hand to line up his cock to TK’s hole and swiftly pressed inside, all in one thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK gasped at the sudden intrusion. Carlos was well above average so even with the prep, there was still a stretch but TK loved the feeling. His toes curled and he gripped at the handcuffs since he couldn’t grab the sheets. “Oh, God!” TK moaned when Carlos started to fuck him in earnest. There was no waiting period for him to adjust to Carlos’ girth. As soon as Carlos was ready, he began to use TK’s hole as he saw fit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not God. It’s sir or papi, remember?” Carlos smirked and gave TK another smack on the ass before grabbing the cuffs. He used them as leverage as he fucked into TK’s tight hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Papi!” TK let out a loud moan as Carlos’ cock dragged across his prostate with every thrust. Carlos let go of the cuffs to grab at TK’s shoulders. He pulled TK up and made him stand to his feet, so TK’s back was to Carlos’ chest. <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos had one arm wrapped around TK’s waist to keep him steady. His other arm snaked around TK’s chest and moved up so he could wrap his hand around TK’s throat, squeezing every so often and whispering in his ear. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mi chico perfecto...no puedo creer que seas todo mio...todo mio, cada parte de ti me pertenece…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The new position had Carlos thrusting right into his spot and the pressure around his neck was pure bliss. Carlos was saying something to him in Spanish and fuck, he really wished he would have paid more attention in his high school Spanish classes. Carlos gave one more hard thrust to his prostate before letting TK go without warning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK landed on the bed with a huff that turned into a groan when Carlos pulled out of him. He heard some more shuffling before Carlos’ hands were back on him, sliding up his thighs and across his ass to his hands that rested on his lower back. TK readied himself for whatever was next, but was confused when he felt one of the cuffs pop open and his right hand fell free. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, wha-.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not done.” Carlos’ voice made a shiver run up his spine. “Get up there, on your back, put your hands on the headboard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK moved quickly to do as he was told, not caring if he was scrambling or looked foolish doing so. He turned to lay on his back and raised his arms above his head. TK watched as Carlos walked to the head of the bed. He took TK’s hands and gently cuffed them to the headboard before crawling onto the bed and settling between TK’s thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK gasped when Carlos grabbed his legs and pushed them up toward his chest. “Keep them here.” He demanded before thrusting inside of TK again. Carlos held TK’s hips down as he fucked him into the mattress, holding him so tight that it would surely leave a bruise tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK’s eyes rolled as Carlos pounded into his hole. If Carlos kept fucking him like this, he was going to have to file assault and battery charges on him. “Ah, papi!” TK struggled to keep his legs up not because he was tired or uncomfortable but due to the sheer force that Carlos was using with every thrust. It caused his legs to shift and shake. He squeezed his thigh muscles to keep his legs steady but he inadvertently clenched around Carlos’ cock in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit…” Carlos swore when TK clenched around him. He took one hand off of TK’s hip and reached up to wrap his fingers around TK’s throat again and squeezed, causing TK to open his eyes and look up at him. “Who do you belong to?” Carlos asked and TK let out a strangled moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You...yours, papi.” TK struggled to string the words together as Carlos never stopped his thrusts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine.” Carlos growled out. “All mine...to do with as I see fit.” He punctuated each word with a hard thrust. <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK nodded in agreement. “Do what you want to me, papi. Oh, fuck-!” TK tried to move his hands but the cuffs stopped him. “Please…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what? Use your words.” Carlos loosened the grip on TK’s neck so he could speak easier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M’so close.” TK warned. “Please, can I cum? Please, papi.” TK begged as his cock leaked precum between their bodies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna cum?” Carlos asked and TK nodded eagerly. “I won’t be touching you. You’ll come on my cock or you won’t cum at all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK let out a moan as Carlos’ thrusts sped up. Carlos had been the first guy to make TK cum untouched and TK could tell it was something of a badge of honor for him, always preferring to get TK off without touching his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK gripped the cuffs tightly and gasped as his stomach muscles began to tighten. His vision began to blur around the edges and he felt the familiar flutter in his stomach. “Oh papi, papi, pa-Ah!” TK let out a loud moan when his orgasm finally took hold of him. His back arched and he was sure he would break the cuffs as his body went rigid and pulled at them. Carlos continued to fuck him through his orgasm, in search of his own. TK’s clenching quickly pulled Carlos over the edge, releasing inside of TK with a loud moan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK’s body went pliant once again as he came down from his orgasm. He was in pure heaven, so blissed out that he didn’t even mind his arms still being in the cuffs and dangling in an awkward way. Luckily for him, his boyfriend did mind. Carlos carefully pulled out of TK, much to TK’s dismay, and reached over to get the key off the nightstand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos uncuffed TK and placed the key and his handcuffs on the nightstand. He then carefully placed TK’s arms down by his side and then cupped his cheek. “You with me, tiger?” Carlos gently rubbed TK’s cheek as he nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just...a minute, please.” TK was still blissed out and coming down from his orgasm. Carlos placed a kiss on the top of TK’s head before rolling off the bed. TK let out a sound to voice his displeasure with this, but that didn’t stop Carlos from disappearing into the bathroom. He re-emerged with a warm towel to clean TK off. Once that was done, he grabbed the bag he’d brought upstairs with him and went back to the bed. He placed everything on the nightstand before getting back into bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here.” Carlos sat up in bed, against the headboard, and pulled TK onto his lap. TK snuggled closer to Carlos, burying his face in his neck as Carlos grabbed something off the nightstand. “Here, baby.” He heard something crack open and TK raised his head to see a bottle of Gatorade being brought toward him. “Drink.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still ordering me around.” TK smiled as the bottle was brought to his lips. The liquid soothed his throat and cooled him off a bit. When he had enough, he pushed Carlos’ hand and his boyfriend got the hint. Carlos put the drink aside and pulled the covers around TK so he was comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos then began to examine TK’s throat. “How do you feel? I didn’t squeeze too hard, did I?” Carlos asked and continued to check over TK’s body. “I’ll have to remember to put some cream on your hips so you don’t bruise. Let me know when you’re ready and I can start the shower…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos continued to talk but his words began to fade away as TK became more and more introspective with every word Carlos said. He felt a lump in his throat that he tried to swallow down, but he couldn’t. His eyes stung with the threat of tears and he blamed his post-orgasm state on why he wasn’t able to stop them. Soon, a sob escaped from him and tears fell down his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TK, are you hurt?” Carlos heard the sob, saw the tears and his heart dropped. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I was too rough. Tell me where it hurts and I-.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t hurt me.” TK sniffled as he wiped his tears away. “You’re too good to me.” TK tried to stifle another sob, but was unsuccessful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never. There’s no such thing.” Carlos wiped the tears away before kissing TK’s cheeks. TK then threw his arms around Carlos and buried his face in his boyfriend’s neck. Carlos read about how overwhelmed subs could become during and after a scene and figured TK was still coming down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M’stupid for crying over basic aftercare.” TK mumbled against Carlos’ neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aftercare?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK nodded. “I just realized...no one has ever taken care of me like this.” TK pulled back enough to look up at Carlos. “I was sort of...kicked out afterward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby…” Carlos caressed TK’s cheek. It made him angry to think of how those guys used his TK and then threw him out like garbage, leaving him to fiend for himself. “Well, no more of that. You’re going to get so much aftercare out of me that you’re going to regret telling me about your kinks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK laughed and moved back in for more cuddles. He turned to rest his head on Carlos’ shoulder and planned to close his eyes for a rest but before he could, a shiny item on the nightstand caught his eye. “What’s that?” He pointed and Carlos followed his pointer finger to the item.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right, the plug.” Carlos reached over to grab the silver, egg shaped plug. He dropped it onto TK’s hand so he could examine it. “I planned on handcuffing you to the bed and teasing you with this. That’s why I wanted you prepped when I got home but you looked so good kneeling and the way you took my cock down your throat...I had to get inside you.” Carlos pressed a kiss to TK’s temple as he examined the plug. TK gasped when he pushed the small button at the top of the plug and it began to vibrate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It vibrates.” TK pushed the button again to turn it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That it does. It also has a remote to control it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we-.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Later, you and I are both off duty this weekend.” Carlos winked. “But first, a shower and then food.” Carlos took the plug from his lover and TK had to bite his lip to keep from whimpering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I should probably call my dad and let him know I’m okay.” TK reasoned as Carlos moved them toward the edge of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would he think you’re not okay? Did something happen at work?” Carlos swung his legs off the bed and grabbed onto TK’s waist before standing to his feet. TK wrapped his limbs around Carlos as his lover carried him to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh nothing, except my super sexy boyfriend sending me super hot texts about how he wants me on my knees by the time he gets home. How was I supposed to act natural after that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, TK, what am I going to do with you?” Carlos chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got a couple of ideas.” TK offered, wiggling his brows suggestively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you do.” Carlos said as he placed TK on top of the sink. “But I’m sure you’ll like my ideas a bit better.” He winked and TK liked the sound of that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translation of what Carlos said (provided by Google) - “My perfect boy...can’t believe you’re all mine...all mine, every part of you belongs to me.”</p>
<p>Thanks for reading<br/>Queenielacy.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>